1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home telematics system, and more particularly, to a home telematics system providing a synchronization service between a telematics terminal and a computer, and a method thereof, in which data stored in a personal computer can be used in the telematics terminal through the home telematics system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a telematics system is one of technologies attracting attention. The telematics system detects occurrence of vehicle accident or theft, guides a vehicle running path, and provides a vehicle driver with a variety of other information using a mobile communication method and a position tracing method associated with Internet. In other words, the telematics system provides information through a vehicle based on a Global Positioning System (GPS) using a mobile communication system and a GPS satellite. Accordingly, the telematics system provides a variety of mobile communication services, such as traffic information, countermeasure to an emergency situation, remote vehicle diagnosis, use of Internet (for example, financial transaction, provision of news, and transmission and reception of e-mail), using the GPS, a wireless communication network and an Internet network.
Further, in the telematics system, various technologies associated with conventional various systems are being proposed and promoted. One of them is a home telematics system associating with a telematics system and a home network system. In general, the home network system is capable of remotely checking or controlling states of an illuminator, a gas valve, a door, and a heater/air conditioner within a home, using a mobile communication network.
In order to invigorate the home telematics system providing various services in association with the telematics system and the home network system, various contents are required for development.